The present invention relates to a flagpole for hoisting a flag, and particularly to a flagstaff having means for automatically unfurling the flag and for maintaining the flag in an unfurled state.
When the flag is ordinarily mounted on the flagpole, there is a tendency for the flag to furl itself around the pole due to diverse wind currents. In most situations, it is necessary to physically unfurl the flag since it usually wraps itself far beyond the point of having any diverse wind currents capable of unfurling the flag.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide means for maintaining a flag on a pole in a proper hanging position. Some of such prior art flagstaffs use ball bearings for rotation of the member for holding the flag and use the flagstaff as the shaft for the ball bearings. The use of single-shaft mounted ball bearings prevents such prior art flagstaff assemblies from achieving rotary balance and also do not allow for proper alignment of the bearings at all times. Consequently, such devices are not capable of providing efficient automatic unfurling of the flag.
Therefore, a need still exists in the art for providing a simple structure of a flagpole having means ensuring easy, efficient and automatic unfurling of the flag to maintain the flag on a pole in the proper hanging position.